The response of free cells existing on the leptomeninges of the subarachnoid space in dogs and other laboratory animals will be investigated. Demonstrable methods of cell communication will be targeted, both in normal animals and those challenged with foreign proteins. Cell migrations and transformations under stress will be especially sought for. Some tracer techniques will be used to determine the "leaky" points in the tissue surrounding the subarachnoid space.